


Human World

by DelilahLesbian



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Amity Blight in the Human World, F/F, M/M, Other characters and ships might come up latet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahLesbian/pseuds/DelilahLesbian
Summary: I got my inspiration from similar fan-fiction so sorry if it there are similar partsAmity ends up in the Human World with Luz. All she has to do is keep her crush on Luz under wraps until it is safe for her to return home. Sorry if description sucks.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Human World

**Author's Note:**

> This might be bad but I thought I’d give it a shot anyway.

Luz steps out of the cabin and walks through the woods and soon reaches her house. She pauses staring up at it and she notices that her moms car is not in the driveway, with that she gives a sigh of relief, she can have a break to process everything before having to tell her mother how “summer camp” was. She walks up the walkway to her front door and she enters the house, she goes to put her stuff away and then sits on the couch waiting for her mom to come home.

1 hour later.

Camilla gets out of her car and heads to her house she thinks “Luz should be home already. I wonder how camp was.” She opens the door.

“Mija, I’m home.”

“Mom.” Luz says as she runs up to hug her.

“Hola, Mija, How was camp?”

Luz pauses for a second and then says “Camp was good, I learned a lot.”

“That’s good, so tell me more about your friends.”

Luz smiles and runs up to her room to get her phone. While she does that Camila puts her stuff down and sits on the couch waiting for Luz. Eventually Luz comes back down with her phone.

“Ok so...”

Luz proceeds to tell her mom all about Eda, King, and her friends pausing when she gets to Amity.

“This is Amity she is great, She likes the Good Witch Azura series too, we even started a book club about it.”

“That’s great Mija, I’m so glad you had a good summer, and that you made so many friends.”

“Me too.”

Time Skip

Luz starts getting ready for bed, she already missing king cuddling up on her sleeping bag, knowing tomorrow she won’t see her friends or Eda, everything suddenly hitting her she cries herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short and probably bad but for the first chapter of the first fanfiction I’m writing it went better than I thought it would


End file.
